Scouts Honor
by Karianasan
Summary: What happens when Daphne is spending too much time on the phone? Well, not even Velma and Fred could figure out what Shaggy has in mind? Shaggy/Daphne fluff. ...Just don't get used to it. XD
1. Chapter 1

As always, there was a flurry of activity at the home of Mystery Inc. Though a common occurrence in general, today was something different. Against the law of averages, Velma for once was not inside the house, something that didn't occur too often of her own choice. Well, when it wasn't a mystery, or something along that nature. Instead, she was elbow deep in soil and had a long mark of dirt drawn across her nose, as a testament to her hard work that day.

Fred too, was also not the cause of the noise. He had finally buckled down and was trying to catch up to the DVD collection of movies he had been wanting to see, but hadn't gotten the chance. He was somewhere lost between the past and the present, as SG1 for Baal, in the Continuum. Tucked deep into the couch, his movie was loud, but not even enough to bother someone in another room, let alone allow Velma to hear it outside. He wasn't the cause either.

And as usual, the kitchen was busy. Various clatters and banging told a story for who knows what. But as odd at the sounds were, it was a common background sound for the Mystery Inc household. Like the sound of locusts in summer. Sometimes annoying, but common none the less. Nothing like the out of the ordinary sounds that were originating from somewhere else.

No, the noise was coming from higher.

Upon investigation, the top of the stairs led to the culprit. Peering through the crack in the doorway, it was easy to see at the chaos inside. Positioned at the center of her room, Daphne stood... But it was more then just standing. She seemed 'attached', to the rest of the room. She was held in place but a bunch of cables, though the twirl in the wires that wrapped around her body suggested that it was a phone cord. But not just one phone cord, but several. All lacing around her like various lifelines that disappeared beyond the door. Nestled on each ear was a receiver, with the rest hanging on various points of her body, tucked in the other wires to hold them in place. It seemed that she was actually holding several successful conversations, all at one time.

Her mother seemed to be jabbering her ear on the right, while in her left she was placing an order for something in her right. By her hip was sounds of elevator like music, no doubt she was on hold for something on that one as well. She also at points paused to answer something from one of the other phones, but the topper was the fact that she was working on her website with one hand while she texted on her cell phone to someone else. Quite the talent.

Pushing the door open, Shaggy finally gave away his position. He had been hiding, but with her attention diverted, he doubted she would notice the pair of eyes peering at her from the doorway. He approached, lifting a hand in greeting to her. She smiled and waved back, but she continued her conversations.

"Uh huh. Yeah mom." Was said into her right, only to switch gears and tell some type of order number on her left. How she was keeping track of it all, was mind boggling. Velma had once joked Daphne had been a switchboard telephone operator in another lifetime. It was easy to see why.

"Um... Daphne?" Shaggy asked tentatively, but it got no response. Instead, Daphne nodded to her mother as she spoke, though her mother would not be able to see the gesture. How she didn't drop either phone at her ears, was a wonder to Shaggy. Coughing lightly into his hand, he tried again.

"Daphne?" The answer was quick. She looked over at him, and gave him a light, worried look. Pressing her lips together, she debated something before bringing up her answer. Pointing to the sky, one finger emerged. _One minute._ His shoulders sunk, but he understood. Obviously she was busy. She shot him an apologetic look, shrug, then used her hands long enough to cover both phones at her shoulders to whisper, "I'm sorry." Before returning to her conversations. With a light sigh, Shaggy nodded and sulked back out of her room. Like a gentleman, he returned the door to the mostly closed position after he left. He turned to watch her through the open door, when he got an idea that perked his spirits.

Before Fred could even notice, Shaggy dashed down the stairs and out the door. The door was open and closed in fractions of a second, seeming like it hadn't moved. Only Shaggy's voice drifted around long enough for the blond man to notice his friend leaving. He didn't even hear the jingle of the keys as they left the hook by the front door.

"Be back, taking the Mystery Machine. Like' see you later."

When the words sunk in, Fred paused his movie long enough to give the closed front door a stare. The rumble of the Van was a confirmation of what he though he had just heard. Getting up, he moved to watch Shaggy drive off, leaving the other man confused at what had just happened. Coming from the backyard, Velma wiped the dirt off her hands as she too, noticed Shaggy's sudden departure.

"What was up with him?" Velma pondered aloud, making Fred turn around. He was about to answer, when he noticed that Velma's face was cut horizontally by the long trail of dirt across her nose. No doubt from accidentally smearing it while she was outside in the garden. It started with a short snort, but soon Fred could not hold back as he dissolved into snickers, then flat out laughter. He shook his head and moved back towards his movie, not answering Velma as she stood there looking at him. Better not leave it on pause too long.

"What?... What are you laughing at? Fred! Fred get back here..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was only after several hours later, that Shaggy returned, but the noise was still there. Velma had chewed Fred out for laughing at her randomly, but a short visit to the bathroom and one quick look in the mirror had told her everything he didn't. One shoulder punch later, she had joined him watching movies, taking up her favorite spot on the couch. Scooby had emerged from the kitchen as well, bringing offerings of cotton candy flavored popcorn. Strangely, it actually tasted like cotton candy, making the offering go over even better.

With the door opening, Shaggy entered a lot slower then he left. Taking off his shoes, he was able to get the keys in place before he felt three sets of eyes settling on him. Looking over, he could see three heads poking from behind the back of the couch, having moved it to face the TV that sat on the other side of the living room. Fred and Velma squinted at him, picking him apart with their '_detect'o'vision_', trying to gauge what he had been doing for the last while. Scooby just stared, partly pouty that where ever Shaggy had been, he hadn't taken him with him. Shaggy looked around innocently, (which only made him look more guilty) tugging at his collar lightly. Rolling her eyes, Velma knew the look. _What a Ham._ she thought. But Fred was the first to say something.

"Sooooo...?" He said, leaning over the back of the couch, crossing his arms under his chin. The tilt of his head, suggested a question, asking for an answer.

"So?" Shaggy replied quickly, though with a tone of confusion. He tilted his head the other way, playing it up with his own look of questioning. Though Velma knew better, he knew exactly what they meant... Well what Fred meant and she wanted to know as well.

"Enough games. What are you up to Rodgers?" Tired of waiting around till the boys played their 'game', Velma just up right and asked. "You left in an awful hurry. What are you up too?" Her eyes narrowed, giving him an annoyed glare. Not a heated one that meant she was serious, but it was more in the way of '_he-better-tell-her-or-else_' kind of glare. Shaggy stroked his goatee a bit in thought, milling what to say around in his mind.

While he thought, Fred bumped Velma with an elbow. He wanted to weasel it out of of Shaggy, and Velma was taking all the fun out of it. But she had enough games with Fred not telling her about her dirt smear, to stand for any more. She wanted to know, and it had been nagging her mind with countless scenario's the whole time he had been gone. Pursing her lips, Velma sharply elbowed him back. It soon turned into a bumping match until Shaggy moved, breaking their battle as they turned their attention to Shaggy. He was grinning... And the kind of grin that makes you even more curious.

"I'm not up to anything, I was just driving around for a bit in the Van... _Scouts honor_."

Scouts honor... That sounded familiar to Velma for some reason. It didn't take her long before she figured it out, her eyes grew wide with the realization. Though Fred's brows were still furrowed in confusion. He wasn't there to get it, as fast as she did. But then Velma blinked, puzzled. Shaggy smiled as he knew what she was thinking, and he brought up a hand to point to the ceiling above him.

"Ah! Ok. You keep at that... doing nothing and all. Have fun."

Shaggy nodded with a goofy grin on his face, before he turned to the hallway and headed up the stairs. Fred was a bit behind, trying to put together all the clues. But it just wasn't adding up for him as it did for her. He was missing something.

"But... Shaggy wasn't a Scout." Fred said baffled, turning to Velma with a lost look on his face.

It was Velma's turn to laugh.

* * *

Chuckling to himself, he was happy Velma got it. No doubt she would explain it to Fred later. At least he could trust her to keep Fred occupied while he set up his plan. Though not a master designer like Fred, he had a certain level of success with his, more simpler, plans. And it was always good when he wasn't the bait.

With a bounce in his step, Shaggy happily made his short jaunt to Daphne's door. The door seemed more open then before, but still closed enough to make him peek. Daphne was untangled, but she seemed still occupied with her mother clinging to her ear. With one hand she continued to type on her computer.

"Yeah mom. I know I know. I've been working on it. Yes Mom. I understand."

Sliding into the room on little cat feet, Shaggy easily entered and crept up on Daphne. Grinning, knowing that he would throw her off, he brought up a finger and tapped lightly on her shoulder. Bristling like a spooked feline, Daphne spun around and glared at him for surprising her. But she made no sound to alert her mother on what had just happened, less it would break her mothers train of thought. With flame in her eyes, she made several angry hand gestures at Shaggy for scaring her so suddenly, but he just grinned back at her. Sliding up, he moved his body close to Daphne, still smiling. Confused, he used that diversion to pluck the phone lightly out of her hand. Maneuvering the phone around, he placed it by his ear and spoke into the receiver.

"Heelllooo Miss Momma Blake. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yeah. I understand. I'll let her know. We have to go now. She'll talk to you later. Uh huh. Yeah. Have a nice day!"

Flipping the phone, he turned it off and slid it into the cradle. He then shifted around to face Daphne with arms open.

"You can call her later."

With arms crossed, Daphne shot Shaggy such a glare. Sure, she had wanted to get of the phone with her mother, but there was a certain protocol with these kinds of things. Her mother was not the kind that a simple 'good bye' sufficed. The conversation had to wind down enough, that or her mother would be the one to cut it off first. So was the rule of mother and daughter in the Blake family.

"Well, what do you want?" Daphne asked crossly, unsure what was so important that he had to cut her off for. But his laid back attitude and grin was starting to grate on her nerves. She was still a bit high strung from talking with her mother. But Shaggy just took the words in stride, knowing just how much a nagging mother could be, having one of his own. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he held them out in front of himself.

"I'm like' here to Kidnap you."

"Oh if that is all that you... you plan to WHAT?" Obviously Daphne was lagging a bit behind, as she started saying something before the words sunk in. She didn't really know what to make of what he said. Kidnap her? And who just announces it aloud, anyway? If one was to do that, shouldn't it be sudden? Never before had one of the costume kooks paused long enough to be polite and ask her opinion before running off with her.

"... And what if I say no?"

"Then I will have to take matters into my own hands." Moving forward, Shaggy was swift with his capture. Grabbing her lightly, though firmly around the waist, he lifted her up. It was sudden, but slow enough for her to realize what was happening, but it really didn't dawn on her to struggle. Not when she was in her own room, being 'kidnapped' by her housemate. With one arm attached across her lower back, she found herself draped in a classic heroine style. Sighing, Daphne crossed her arms and found herself being carried out of her room.

"...This better not lead to some rope and train tracks. That is so 60's..." Daphne complained, not wanting to be compared to some ditz that couldn't stay away from a creepy guy in black. She was no Nell Fenwick.

"Nope, I have a plan!" Shaggy replied happily.

"... Why doesn't that sound good when it's coming out of your mouth." Shaggy paused to think about it, but the shrugged making her bounce once.

"Maybe because I'm kidnapping you? But it's a good plan, you'll see."

Heading down the stairs, Shaggy continued to carry Daphne on his shoulder. It wasn't the first time he had carried her, so she wasn't heavy. Though they had to pause long enough to tell Fred and Velma they were off.

As Shaggy came around the corner, Fred had spotted the two first. Though he wasn't expecting what he saw, though it amused him greatly. He couldn't help but get in a jab before she left.

"What, now you are practicing being kidnapped?"

"Har har... This is all Shaggys idea."

"Ah, part of your great plan, eh? Well you two have fun!" Velma noticed, but didn't seem to be too worried. Picking up a book, she used it to hide behind as she tried not to laugh. It was quite the comical sight. Looking up from the book, Velma put on a straight face enough to give a slight wave before disappearing behind the book.

"You kids don't say out too late now. Back before dinner." Fred added cheerily. Though he wasn't as clued in as Velma was. But it was funny either way. He figured Shaggy could explain later, where Velma didn't. Giving them a wave with his free hand, Shaggy opened the front door.

"You know... I can walk." Daphne said as they were going out the front door.

"But kidnapped people aren't supposed to go on their own accord. Then it isn't kidnapping. But don't worry, I'm only going to carry you to the van." Shaggy replied, no doubt smirking from beyond Daphne's sight.

"The van? What? Where are we going?" She pouted, demanding to know where he was taking her. This was as frustrating as any of the other times ghosts and ghouls ran off with her, with the exception she was having a chauffeur.

"You'll see."

And with that, Shaggy closed the door behind him. It was a few agonizing seconds before Velma and Fred burst into laughter. Rolling around the floor, the two found themselves unable to stop. Gasping for air, the laughter eventually dissolved into giggles.

"Oh oh... whoo boy... That was priceless." Fred tried to calm himself down, since laughing was starting to hurt his side. Velma was having a harder time, giggling still. Which didn't help Fred, since her giggles were contagious.

"Man... What I would have done to have a camera just then. I could have made Daphne do the dishes for me for months. Oh well." Snapping her fingers, there was nothing she could have done. Though idle thoughts didn't help her fit of chuckles. It took minutes for both of them to calm down, and a bit longer to try to stop thinking about it. But just as they settled down, Scooby decided to wake up from his nap. Lifting a sleepy head from the couch, he gazed around the room blinking.

"R'heres Raggy?"

Bursting out into laughter, they had started all over again.

* * *

_Just in case you are a bit confused... Go and read Simple Plan. One of my other stories. It is why Velma get's it. That and it's a cute little story, and worth taking a look. _

_Trust me, Scouts Honor! ~Toki_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Daphne? Can you like' close your eyes? Pretty please? We're like, almost there and I don't want to ruin the surprise..."

The car ride had been long, and a lot had happened. But since they were getting closer, he didn't want to mess up his grand plan, with her seeing things before they were going to be revealed. At least he had asked nicely this time, he didn't want to have a repeat of what happened last time. Velma had lectured him for a really long time, about his use of blindfolds for this kind of thing... And that was a no-no. So that was why he was asking politely this time.

Daphne's response was about what he was expecting in response to the request.

"WHAT?"

Turning from where she had been sulking, she shot him a hot and annoyed glare. Her mind formulating many mean things to do to him at the moment. Nothing major, but enough to make him pay for the trip so far.

"You kidnapped me. Then proceed to drive me in circles; just to see if I might notice I might add... And now you have the audacity to ask me to close my eyes, so you can drive me to some kind of surprise you have cooked up?" She finished with a huff.

"Yes." He said simply, giving her a nod with his head and smiling.

Bringing up a finger, she was about to argue when her mind failed to come up with a valid thing to say against the idea. Sure, he had kidnapped her, but he had warned her ahead of time. And he was rather polite about it all, chipper even. In the long history of her and mysteries, it was the nicest and more gentlemanly kidnapping to date. She was finding her anger fading long with her argument, and she couldn't bring herself to yell at him... let alone be that made at him. But that didn't mind she couldn't grumbled about it.

"Fine! ... But you make a lousy kidnapper."

He chuckled as she closed her eyes. She had been making a big show of it, but since he had asked so nicely she couldn't bring herself to cheat and look. _What was he even thinking?_ This all seems just random and silly._ A waste of time, I could be doing other things..._ Her schedule had been pretty full today, and there was still much to do. People to talk to, things that needed to be typed up and printed out. But now she was finding herself somewhere, probably far from any from anything she should be doing... And he wouldn't even tell her where they were going!

That was probably the part that was bothering her the most. While she had other things she liked, she was a mystery nut just like the rest of them. And she was having very little clues to actually tell her where they had been going. Like a nagging feeling, the mystery was chewing at her. She usually liked mysteries, but mostly at the end when things were all wrapped up and over with. Sure, getting there was half the fun, but a clue or two might be nice. But all she had to go on was the sounds of the van, and a feeling of it turning into somewhere. With her attention drawn to the feeling of the van, she was paying attention as the wheels hit from asphalt to something else. Concentrating on the feeling, she recognized the feel of the van going across the dirt under them. _So we are somewhere dirty? Great..._

But she didn't get a chance to dwell on it for long, because after a few turns, they had reached their destination.

"We're almost like' there. We'll have to walk the rest of the way. I need you to still keep your eyes closed though. Sorry." Shaggy apologized.

"What? Not carrying me off to your evil lair like a proper villain?" Daphne quipped, thinking that Velma was rubbing off on her too much. She would have to give that girl a nasty head rub later...

"You **_want_** me too?" Came the voice of a way too eager voice from Shaggy. He was joking of course, but Daphne wasn't going to take the chance.

"NO! No... Walking is fine." Flailing her arm, she tried to add hand gestures to the fact that she would be more than willing to walk the rest of the way. With his snickering, she figured he had agreed to her request to walk herself. As her arm slowed down, she felt his hand grasp lightly upon her wrist, tugging it slightly.

"Come on. It's not a far walk."

Fumbling at the seat belt, she got it off and followed her arm out of the van. Placing his hands on her sides, he helped her out and on to the ground. He only let go, once he knew she was going to walk on her own two feet without a problem. Pausing, Daphne tilted her head to listen to where they were. Moving one toe back and forth, she heard the familiar sound of dirt shifting under her foot. Tightening her eyes, she chided herself for wearing her nice pair of heels today. But then again, she really hadn't planned for something like this too happen.

"If I break a heel in these because of you... You _SO_ owe me a knew pair." Daphne grumbled, turning her head to look at where she thought his face was. She missed by a bit, but it was close enough.

"Noted! I will make sure to take you shopping, if that happens." He nodded at her, even though she couldn't see him doing so. Well, she might have been able to guess what he was doing, since he was shaking the rest of himself as he bobbed up and down.

"Alright. Fine. So let's get on with it. I have things that I have to get back too."

Feeling him move up close to her, he made sure that he would be able to steer her away from anything major. With one hand on her arm, he placed the other on her shoulder, making sure to only put enough pressure on her to guide her forward.

"Is it anything like' important? The stuff you have left to get done?" Shaggy asked, his curiosity peeked.

"Well, I have to get back to my mother... She was explaining something about a cousin of mine that I really wasn't paying much attention too. But she has to tell me about. And I have a bit of typing left to do on my article for next years edition for Fashion magazine. And..." She was about to continue, when Shaggy pipped up.

"So... Nothing pressing?" He stated plainly.

"Well... My mother..." Daphne tried to argue.

"You can talk to her later. And I bet she would have another story to tell you about then as well. Might as well get them both out of the way at the same time." Shaggy pointed out, familiar with Daphne's mother and her love for family gossip. It could and has gone on for hours. And he had felt that she had been through enough to earn a break.

"But my article..." She tried to add, shifting to another topic, but was failing against his simple logic.

"...For next years magazine. I know you like getting it done ahead of time, but I think you can play hooky for one day." He smiled, or at least Daphne figured he was smiling. "Besides! That's why I dragged you out here! TAH DAH!"

Stopping, he let her go and spread out his hands to show her his master plan. Since he was being so dramatic, she used the eye that was further away from him to peek at the great reveal. Blinking, she opened both eyes and looked around. Empty. She could notice that she was in a forest, an empty forest. Probably not too far from where they lived, which accounted for why he was driving in circles. Had he came straight here, it would have been a far shorter trip. That and she would have been able to figure out where they were going. Clever, but that only earned him one brownie point. And he was going to loose it, unless he let her in on his plan.

"So where is it? Did you put it in a tree of something? Or is it hiding behind those swings?" Casting one of her arms, she flung it out at the one thing that stood out among all the trees. Everything around was trees, branches and leaves... except for the two swings that had been recently installed on one of the stronger branches that hung over the small clearing they had traveled too. But his smile grew when she mentioned the swing.

"No... Wait... Let me get this straight. You kidnapped me, drive me in circles, only to bring me to a silly little tire swing?" Placing her hand upon her forehead, she felt a headache coming on.

"Yep! Oh, and a normal swing too. I wasn't sure which one you would like, so I made one of each." Shaggy beamed. Once he saw her so tied up with her conversations, he got the crazy idea to do this. Running off to the nearest store that might have it, he purchased the parts and to the perfect place for it. Thankfully Velma had made sure to have a ladder that would be able to reach most heights, installed in the Mystery Machine. Sure, he could have climbed his way up due to his gymnastic training, but why when there was a perfectly good ladder. And it was rare enough that most of the objects in the van got to be used for their intended purpose. So he wasn't going to deny it the use, just for old times sake. That and it made getting the stuff up to attach it all, a lot easier.

Sighing, Daphne gave in. They were here, so she might as well let him get on with his silly plan. But she really didn't know what it was going to do for her. Seeing her hesitation, he waved at the swings and moved towards them.

"Trust me... Scouts Honor." He said with a smile, holding up one hand to show her. Daphne eyed him, feeling that there was something off with his statement. But even with him talking oddly, she did trust him. Or she wouldn't have gone along with this crazy idea in the first place.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Shouting with the suddenness, raised her head to the sky, her head spinning. She couldn't believed she was doing this.

"Put your hand back! Hand back!" Shaggy laughed as he shouted, trying to help her out.

"I'm going to puke! Awuuuuu... I'm going to puke." With the rattle of chains, she clung to them for dear life. Watching the world continue to spin around her.

"Oh no, no." And after a short pause, Shaggy asked, "You alright?"

Giving in to his request, she had moved to look at the two swings that she was being offered. One was the tradition kind of swing. Attached to the thick branch with two chains that met at a wooden board that had been shaped to be more comfortable to sit upon. The other was a simple tire swing, attached by a large rope that had been tied up above. She had just slid herself into the traditional swing to see how comfortable it was, when Shaggy struck. Moving like lightning, the man became a blur as he began to spin her. With the chain wrapping up above her head, she soon was lifted slightly off the ground, making her legs hang in the air. But the chain could only take so much before she started to slow down. But it wasn't the end, since it had to then unwind. It was then when she called out to the heavens. But thankfully it didn't last long. As the swing snapped back and forth at the end of it's journey, Shaggy was able to stop laughing long enough to catch her and bring her back to a forward position. The spinning had mussed her hair, and her knuckles were white with the effort to hold on, but there was a huge grin plastered on her face. Pulling back on the swing, he started to do something.

"Now don't do it again..." She warned.

As much as it was fun, it was also very dizzying, and she had to recover from the first time. He was good though, and only gave her swing a push before he moved to jump on the tire swing and swung beside her.

"Oh, but it's fun!" He said pushing off, making his swing moved to keep pace.

Placing her hands up higher, she gave the swing a kick and started to make it move on her own power. There was something oddly satisfying about being on a swing and making it move. She had to agree with him; it was in fact, fun.

"I didn't think I would be doing this again." Daphne admitted. Shaggy had a certain look on his face, as if he had known that this had just been exactly what she needed today. She had been so caught up with taking care of everything, she had neglected to take care of her own sanity as well. She had been stressing over getting everything done, it had been diving her crazy. And dealing with her mother for several hours in one sitting, didn't help either. Turning her head, she regarded him for a second. He wasn't the smartest guy at times, but there was something about him that made him perfect for things like this.

"Thanks. Thanks for kidnapping me. You're not that bad of a kidnapper after all."

Chuckling, Shaggy hopped off the tire swing and went behind her. Curious, Daphne watched over her shoulder as he moved far enough behind her, to not get hit as she swung. Stopping, he made a huge exaggerated bow.

"You're welcome. And for my next evil plot... I need to grow a black mustache before I... Do this!"

As she was reaching the highest point of her back swing, he snatched the back of her swing with both hands. It felt like she hung in time for a second, before Shaggy threw his whole weight against the swing. She had only been half heartily swinging, since if she went full out it would be harder to hold a conversation. But this was A LOT faster then she had been going. The wind rushed past her face, flaring her crimson hair out behind her. But Shaggy wasn't finished with just a push. He had ran with the swing, trailing behind it. And once it got to the bottom of it's decent, he jumped off the ground to land on the seat on either side of her. The momentum he created rocketed them skywards, the chains attached to the tree made sure that they didn't just keep going.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Daphne couldn't contain herself. The rush was exhilarating! Almost like being able to fly, but then having to swing back to earth. But with Shaggy pushing from behind, the next swing was even higher then the last.

She wished it would stay like this forever. Being able to enjoy herself in such a childish thing like a playing on a swing. But there is something to be said about the simple things in life... The only problem is that nothing can last forever.

_Riiiiiing... Riiiiiiing..._

As the swing hit its the highest point on the forward arc, Shaggy pushed himself off the swing and towards the ground in front. With his years of training, he hit the ground and rolled. Dust kicked up as he tumbled across the dirt ground. Popping up with no effort, he was able to turn around and get a grip on the swing, slowing Daphne down so that she could fumbled for her phone that was ringing in her pocket.

_Riiiiiiing..._

Once she was close to the ground, Shaggy was able to peer around to see who was calling. Looking up from the cell, her brows knotted together. **Calling: Blake Residence**. It was Daphne's mom... Looking over at her, he gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged. He had gotten her out here, but he could do nothing to stop her mom from calling. So he would understand if she wanted to take it.

Looking back down to the phone, she flipped it open and hovered her finger on the receiver button. But she paused, looking back at Shaggy who had hung his head. He had tried so hard to give her this swing and get her away from her phones. Sighing, she nodded in reassurance to her discussion. The snap of the cell phone closing, gave Shaggy a start. He looked up to see Daphne shooting him a mischievous look.

"Mom can wait... But you can't. I challenge you to a duel sir! I bet you a weeks worth of Pizza from Pete's Perfect Pizzeria if you beat me in a swing contest. Whoever gets the highest, wins. And the loser has to treat the winn... the whole Gang! To pizza!" To up the ante, she added the whole gang into it. Might as well let them get a treat when she beats the pants off of him!

With his eyes lighting up, Shaggy was on the tire swing in an instant.

"You're on! And Soda's included!" Shaggy added his own term into the bet. What fun was it to have Pizza, without soda to wash it down with?

"You got it... _Readyset GO!_"

"Hey! Wait!"

They swung far into the night. It was hard to say just who had won that night. But their laughter echoed across the forest, enjoying the competition more than just the prize at the end.

* * *

Slowly, Daphne managed to drag herself into the passenger seat of the Mystery Machine. She was so tired, she just oozed into the seat and stayed there as Shaggy had the hard job of driving them both home. As the darkness of the forest parted, they drove right past their old clubhouse. Daphne's eyes grew wide, realizing just how close it had really been to their 'backyard', at least from their old hangout. She weakly laughed at the idea, having been so blind earlier not to see what had been right in front of her nose the whole time. Though Shaggy said nothing, but he still had on that devious smile on his face that had lasted all day.

"Why you... Never mind." Daphne shook her head, turning to then look out her window. She got lost in her own thoughts as they came close to home. As he moved to turn down their drive way, something finally hit her...

"Wait!.. You've never been a Scout! You lied to me! Hey! Get back here Rogers! I'll get you!"


End file.
